Harvey Hackett
Harvey Hackett is the second husband of Mrs. Levin and the step-father of Kevin Levin. He first appears in Absolute Power: Part 2. 'Backstory' After the death of Devin Levin, Kevin's mother was widowed. Some time later, Mrs. Levin met Harvey and the two married, according to him, Kevin was 4 years old when they married, meaning it happened 13 years prior to Ultimate Alien. In a sense, this was just her part in giving Kevin a needed father figure, a decision that would later backfire. During that time, Harvey was made aware of the Levin family's secret; Kevin and his father are Osmosians. Though he loved Mrs. Levin, he accepted that she would never love him as much as she loved Devin and Kevin and had a great level of respect for Devin. Kevin's relationship with Harvey was turbulent at best. Kevin not only saw Harvey as a replacement for his real father, but as an obstacle for his mother's love. Harvey, despite accepting and raising Kevin as his own son, was afraid of him because of his powers - something that Kevin always suspected, which worsened their relationship. The boiling point made its mark when Kevin somehow absorbed energy and demolished their old home (possibly an accident, although Kevin doesn't seem to recall the incident clearly). After that, Kevin became mentally unstable because of the energy and coupled with the destruction of their house, as well as his initial dislike of Harvey, made him believe that Harvey convinced Mrs. Levin to reject him out of their lives. Taking this as a form of abandonment, Kevin ran away. Harvey's activities after that incident remained unknown, although along the way Harvey might have regretted his earlier prejudice against Kevin. It is also unknown exactly when and how Kevin came back into their lives after he was restored to human form and escaped the Null Void. Even after reconciling with his mother, Kevin still wasn't fond of Harvey. 's electrokinetic powers.]] Kevin's dislike of Harvey was made even more clear when he was Ultimate Kevin. When Harvey tried to intervene with Ultimate Kevin's madness, Kevin vents his rage at him for taking his real father's place and convincing his mother to kick him out into the street after the accident years earlier. Although Harvey made it frankly clear that Kevin misunderstood everything that happened; further owing to Kevin's instability at the time. 'Trivia' *Harvey's facial features resemble Oliver Thompson's. His appearance also seems to be based off of a cutaway character in a Family Guy episode. *According to Dwayne, Mrs. Levin and Harvey are separated. *Kevin seems to hold some grudge on Harvey as seen in Absolute Power: Part 2. This is because he thought he was trying to replace his real father and saw him as an obstacle for his mother's love. *It is currently unknown if Kevin still holds a grudge against Harvey or reconciled with him after Absolute Power: Part 2. *Harvey's head and abit of his face resembles Mayor Coleman's. *It is interesting to note that Kevin threatened to kill Harvey with Ra'ad's electrokinesis out of all the powers he had during his third mutation. Considering that Kevin preferred absorbing electrical energy when he was eleven and that, appearance-wise, Ra'ad's electrical attacks are similar to Kevin's during the original series, it is strongly hinted that Harvey was afraid of Kevin because of his powers and that it was likely electricity that Kevin had used to destroy his home. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Ben's Team Category:Parents Category:Levin Family Category:Minor Male Characters